supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24326730-20140819192817/@comment-9727544-20140819205216
[Wenn ihr wüsstet was ich wirklich mit dem Gottesmördern vorhabe *grinst* und was das denn nun mit Gomorrha zu tun hat *doppeltes grinsen*. Aber ich sag es nicht :D (Gott, ich liebe es ein Autor zu sein und diese FF liebe ich noch mehr) So Jo, ich hab dir den Part mit Dusk und Weatta nochmal rauskopiert.] Dublin, Irland: Während Joseph, Klain und Draco einen weg aus der Festung suchten, erwartete Weatta Besuch. Doch es war keine normale Person, es war ein Vampir den Weatta in seine Burg gelassen hatte. Es gab eine Zeit in der er diese wandelnden Leichensäcke nichtmal eines Blickes gewürdigt hätte, doch am diesen Tag musste Weatta seinen stolz ablegen. Als er die Halle betrat teilte sich die Menge aus Engeln und ließen ihm, dem neuen König des Himmels, seinen Gast Willkommen heißen. "Dusk", sagte Weatta höflich, "ich dachte sie wären tot." "Ist mir auch zu Ohren gekommen.", erwiderte Dusk. Er trug einen langen Ledermantel, war muskulös und so groß wie Weatta, doch im Gegensatz zu Dusks Smaragdgrünen Augen und schulterlangen schwarzem Haar, hatte Weattas Hülle kurze brauene Haare und dunkle Augen. "Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich die Menschen in den Glauben gelassen. Ich hatte gehofft man würde mich dann in Ruhe lassen." "Hat es funktioniert?", fragte Weatta. "Ich bin hier... also eher nicht. Was wollen sie?" Weatta gab den Engeln ein Zeichen zu verschwinden und führte seinen Gast dann ins Wohnzimmer. "Man hat mir erzählt sie hätten etwas was ich suche." Dusk blieb stehen. "Nur ob ich es ihnen gebe ist die frage." "Ich weiß wer sie sind, Dusk, und unter wessen Schutz sie stehen... Aber ich weiß auch dass ihr vampire von Natur aus ein betrügerischer Haufen seit." "Du willst mir ein Geschäft anbieten? Mir?" "Wenn sie mir den Schlüssel zu Gomorrha geben, verspreche ich ihnen dass sie Alaska bekommen." "Ach wirklich?" Er lächelte. "30 days of night." Dusk nickte. "Ein guter Film und ich mag kaltes Wetter." "Ja, sie bekommen das Land ganz für sich allein, oder mit Freunden wenn sie wollen. Meine Männer werden das Land natürlich bewachen damit sie nicht verfolgt und getötet werden. Und sie werden rund um die Uhr mit Blut versorgt." Dusk überlegte kurz. "Warum wollen sie Gomorrha? Sie haben doch schon den Himmel." Weatta lachte leise. "Sie und ich wir wissen ganz genau was in Gomorrha ist. Etwas, das viel wertvoller ist als die himmlischen Waffen oder die Gottesmörder." "Aber solange die Gottesmörder da draußen sind, stellen die Diebe eine Bedrohung dar. Wer weiß, vielleicht werden sie von den Rebellen gestohlen." "Lassen sie das meine Sorge sein und was die Rebellion angeht, glaube ich nicht dass sie die Diebe sind. Wir haben einen Waffenstillstand ausgehandelt." "Oh?" "Es könnte natürlich sein das sie mich hintergehen, aber das würde ich ihnen nicht empfehlen. Aber zurück zur Gegenwart, sind wir im Geschäft?" "Geben sie mir den Vertrag, Weatta, ich möchte ihm mir ansehen und zu Hause in Ruhe über meine Entscheidung nachdenken." Weatta nickte und holte den Vertrag heraus. "Selbstverständlich doch, lassen sie es mich wissen, wenn sie eine Entscheidung gefällt haben." Nach einem Händedruck verließ Dusk das Wohnzimmer. Die Engel folgten ihn nach draußen. Als keiner mehr in der Nähe war, suchte Weatta nach dem erstbesten Objekt das er fand und warf es ins Kaminfeuer. "Ein Jammer um die teure Vase. Sie muss teuer gewesen sein." Er drehte sich um und sah ein Gesicht aus der Dunkelheit hervor treten. Er war im Körper eines muskulösen Afrikaners, doch Weatta konnte trotzdem erkennen um wem es sich da wirklich handelte. "Sammuel mein alter Freund... Oder bevorzugs du es "Frankie" genannt zu werden?" Sammuel ging nicht drauf ein. "Hast du vor den Waffenstillstand zu brechen?" "Du hast uns zugehört, was? Ich habe nie gesagt ich würde die Rebellen angreifen." "Wenn du die Menschheit angreifst brichst du ihn trotzdem." "Oh... Dann ja. Ja, ich breche den Waffenstillstand. Kümmert dich das? Ich dachte du wärest Neutral." "Das bin ich auch." "Was machst du dann hier?" Er lehnte sich an den Bücherregalen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich wollte nur mit eigenen Augen sehen, wie der große Weatta einen Deal mit einen Untoten macht." "Du klingst amüsiert." "Das bin ich auch.", mit Andeutung einer Verbeugung neigte Sammuel den Kopf und ging zur Tür. "Du willst schon gehen?", fragte Weatta so als würde es ihn kümmern. "Ja, ich muss ins Flugzeug. Ich war hier nur so auf der Durchreise." "Machst du Urlaub?" "Los Angeles.", sagte er nur.